Story 6: Omissions
by Bluey 123
Summary: Tony and Ziva's committed relationship is brought into question when an old 'friend' comes back to mess everything up. long time readers of my stories will love who is back and still making trouble! TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**_Do not own.... etc etc etc. Just a fan etc etc etc._**

**_this is the 6th story i have written they are all sequels. I know I tell you this at the beginning of every story, BUT you might need some background information for this story, so you might need to go back and read some of them for it to really make sense! just go to my page and read the stories in the following order to be completely caught up!!  
_****_1. He's not my brother  
2. Is all fair in love and war?  
3. Memories  
4. McSecrets  
5. Dum-Dum-De-Dumb-Ass_**

Chapter 1

Tony lay in bed. He watched Ziva roll off the side, "Today's the day" he told himself. He loved watching her stand up and stretch as she greeted the day.

"Come on Tony, the long weekend was great but we really do have to go back to work today."

"Oh come on, we could just call in sick."

"The both of us? After I took up off from work early on Friday to get ready? Gibbs would work it out."

"I'm going to tell him today."

"you are? Is that wise? I told you to tell him before the weekend."

"What's he going to do?"

"With Gibbs? Who knows? I am having first shower," with that Ziva headed towards the bathroom.

"You know??? There doesn't have to be a second shower." Tony called out in a seductive manner.

Ziva had learnt over the last year and a half that sometimes it was best not to engage in these types of conversations especially not when it would more then likely result in them being late to work, and she wasn't having that, not if Tony was talking to Gibbs today.

Tony had to admit, he was a little disappointed Ziva hadn't made any comment, he lived for that witty, flirtatious banter, it was half the sport, he just loved the sass she gave him. He rolled out of bed, and stumbled towards the kitchen taking out two mugs, pouring a cup of tea for Ziva and a coffee for himself. He picked them up and took a sniff of his then a sip, he looked at Ziva's tea. He took a sniff "That's disgusting! How can anyone expect to wake up to that?" He walked down the hall towards the bedroom, he stared at the at the long dress still hanging on a coat hanger off the mirror, he smiled, remembering what she looked like wearing it on Friday night. He could hear the shower still going in the ensuite. He knocked twice on the door then entered. Before him was a very steamy shower, he could only make out Ziva's basic silhouette, she was massaging conditioner through her hair, Tony loved that smell. He opened the glass door, steam flooded out, he handed in the cup of tea.

"Thank you Tony, This is perfect" Ziva said. Tony had never seen himself as a man who would grow to love routine and monotony but he could wake up like this every day for the rest of his life. It had become a better wake up call then the coffee in his hand. He'd make the hot drinks then just wait for her to finish off, basking in her vision.

Ziva also loved it, not only did she get to combine two of her favourite things, shower and tea, but she also loved that fact that she knew how much Tony loved looking at her. Eventually, she turned the water off, Tony was right there with there with her towel, something he reluctantly did, but love had mellowed him, and he cared more about her being happy rather then satisfying his manly urges.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Ziva arrived at work together, even before they had started seeing each other and living together this wasn't unusual. Abby saw them in the car lot and shuffled quickly over to them.

"You guys!!! How was it? how was the weekend away? Did you actually leave the room? Or was it just too nicer room. You know, I hope you checked the cleanliness of the room, you'd be surprised what you find what you find when you put their sheets under a microscope."

"Arh thanks Abs, not really what I want to think about."

"everything was wonderful Abby, and we must thank you for coming along on Friday."

"Are you kidding? like I'd miss that!?!? Watching two of my best friends join together like that??? I wouldn't have missed it, AND ZIVA, you looked so beautiful. That dress was just so perfect, I mean perfect for you, not for me."

"Thank you Abby."

"I got lots of photos, they are excellent! I can't wait to show you. So when are you coming down to the lab to see them?"

"Who knows, we could be escorted out of the building before we can make it out down to you." Ziva said

"Ha?"

"Tony is telling Gibbs today."

"Oh, Good luck. Before you go do that though, I'd consider taking those rings off before he uses mystical Gibbs powers and spots them a mile away. Best that you tell him first and that he doesn't just find out."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They hadn't thought about the rings. They still weren't really used to wearing them. They took them off and slipped them into their pockets. "Good catch Abs," Tony thanked her.

They left Abby in the lobby when she had gone down to her lab. They stepped into the empty elevator. They were both silent riding up but had smiles as big as a Cheshire cat on their faces. "You know," Tony started, "you know, you're going to give it all away if you don't wipe that smile off your face Zee-vah"

"What about you Tony?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always smiling. Miss Da-Veed"

"Arh Arh Arh," she shook her head waving her finger in his face.

"Oh yeah right. Mrs DiNozzo."

"I do not think I will ever get used to that."

"well if Gibbs kills us today you won't have to."

"good point!"

The elevator dinged and opened in front of them. They took one last look at each other before putting on their poker faces and stepping out of the lift. They walked towards the bullpen and looked in. McGee was the only one sitting at his desk.

"Arh, there they are. The Newly…"

"PROBIE!!!" Tony hollered.

"Gibbs isn't here yet Tony."

"Yeah but it's moments like that when he turns up out of the blue." Tony peered around. The squad room expecting Gibbs to appear.

"So are you ready to see some of my photos?"

Ziva stayed seated at her desk while Tony ran over to the big screen.

"Arh Tony?"

"Oh yeah, good thinking, I'll watch it on the small screen."

Tony dashed over to McGee's work station and started looking at the screen. "oh –ho- ho… check this out… Oh I want copies of these…"

Ziva's curiosity had peaked, she'd already been eager to see photos of their wedding night, but Tony's comments had done it. She sidled over to McGee's workstation and peered over Tony's shoulder. They all watched the screen commenting on photo after photo.

"I hope I'm interrupting something." The team stopped dead in their tracks. McGee quickly clicked on the red cross in the corner of the screen, closing the window, they looked up. There in front of them was Agent Fornell.

"Agent Fornell what can we do for you?"

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Right here Tobias," They all turned to see Gibbs walking into the bull pen, coffee in hand of course.

"You always get into work this late Leroy?"

"only when I know you're going to be here."

"a word Agent Gibbs," Fornell motioned towards the elevator, and the two men headed towards the elevator. The three agents were left in the bull pen. They all moved back to their desks and started to do work.

Moments later, The elevator opened again. The two men walked up to Tony's desk, he knew that this could not be good.

"Yeah boss?"

"Where were you on Saturday morning DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him. Ziva's head snapped up. _Oh no_. she thought, _we were away, on our honey moon. This wasn't exactly how she thought their relationship would be revealed._

"Why boss?"

"Where were you DiNozzo?" Fornell followed up.

"Tell me you were with someone Anthony." Gibbs enforced. Tony looked over at Ziva, he had to do it. He had to tell Gibbs he was with Ziva, they were partners, it was only natural they'd spend time together anyway.

"Well yeah Boss, I was with Ziva."

"Do you know this man?" Fornell asked as he pulled out a photo. It was not an uncommon question in their line of work, he just hadn't expected to see THAT face in the photograph. It was one man that he'd hoped he'd never see again. Again, Tony looked up at Ziva, this was not going to be good for them.

Ziva stood up, and walked over to the men, she took a look at the photo.

"What the hell happened to him?" Tony asked

"Is it true that he's your brother?"

"He's NOT my brother!" Ziva had to laugh, he hated people calling Marcus his brother.

**_How could I not come back to Marcus??? but what's happened? stay tuned!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_thanks for all the great reviews guys. I'm glad you're all enjoying the fact Marcus is back!!_**

Chapter 2

"Ziva, where you with Tony on Saturday?" Gibbs asked in an abrupt manner.

Ziva hesitated for a second. "Well yes, he was…"

"Well there you go Fornell, he has an alibi, you can leave him alone now."

"It's not just DiNozzo that we need to look into."

"Well then who Fornell?"

"we took these photos at his apartment." He opened the manila folder once more and pulled out some photos. Gibbs looked at them one by one and his face adopted that annoyed, infuriated look. Like his children had just royally screwed up. In the background they could hear McGee's phone ring, and they assumed it was Abby however they were all far to distracted to concern themselves with that.

"Jeeze Ziva, what the hell?"

"Gibbs, I…"

"I want full access to this case Fornell, you don't do anything without discussing it with me, do you understand?"

"You know I can't do that Gibbs, you have no jurisdiction here."

"And what's your jurisdiction in this case Tobias?" Gibbed roared.

"Special Agent Gibbs… Agent Fornell." Vance's booming voice came from up high. "Up here. NOW"

The two Agents looked at each other, rolled their eyes and then started up the stairs to Vance's office. Gibbs stopped on the first landing "you two. You're not going anywhere." He bellowed towards Tony and Ziva.

Ziva sidled over to Tony's desk.

"What are we going to do Tony?"

"We didn't do anything, everything will be fine."

"Arh guys, I hate to bring this up… but who's Marcus?" McGee interrupted.

"Tony's step brother"

"He's not my brother. My father divorced his mother, the second that ended so did us being brothers."

"So why would they suspect you guys?"

"probably because Ziva used to date him."

"You did?"

"NO,"

"you didn't go out with him? He didn't send you flowers and candy."

"We have discussed this Tony. That was all him."

"Oh so your trying to tell me that you weren't going to go home with him that night after the club if I hadn't stopped Marcus…"

"MARCUS???" Abby's voice rang out. "Oh no. not him again. This guy is no good."

"your telling me"

"So why are we fighting about him again then? I thought he was long gone."

"He may be Abby,Fornell is investigating TOny and Ziva." McGee stated.

"What? why?"

"don't know Abby,"

" What evidence does he have?"

"so far all we can tell is some photos."

"Of what?"

"who knows. They got called up to Vance before we could find out."

"Jeeze TOny, you have to stop coming under investigation I don't think I can handle muh more of this. Do we know anything else?"

"I'm guessing something happened Saturday. That seems to be the time Fornell is focusing on getting our alibis for."

"Well then that's great. You guys were away, on your honey moon. You were no where near him."

"Yer? But how do we explain that to Gibbs? And the fact that we don't have any other eye witnesses because we pretty much spent all weekend in our room?"

"good point…. But what about a receipt? You must have something that says that you were away for the weekend."

"Sure, but we didn't go far enough. We still could have made it back to DC, killed him and gone back."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony had lead Ziva away from McGee and Abby, they'd taken refuge on the other side of the stair case.

"We need to get our story straight." Tony started.

"What story Tony? We didn't do anything wrong."

"No? you think Gibbs will really see it that way? We've hidden our relationship from him, and now we're married?"

"This would never have been an issue if you had told Gibbs before now. You wouldn't let me tell him, and now look what's happened."

"how could I possibly have known that Marcus was going to... well mess everything up as usual?"

"Oh please Tony, you're always being investigated for murder, it was only a matter of time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there Mrs Di-No-Zzo." Tony watched as Ziva raise one eyebrow and smirked slightly. "okay, fine, I get that the extending of DiNozzo is a stupid idea when it's my name but come on!"

"Can't we just tell Gibbs now?"

"What? and make it all look like the only reason we told him was because we could be in trouble?"

"Why did you just not tell him like you were going to. You wanted him to be your best man... and you couldn't even tell him."

"I tried alright. I went there, I did some manly boat building, I think asking your father for permission would have been less terrifying. I went to pour myself some burbon and I noticed there were photos of Kelly and Shannon out, then I noticed there were also photos of Jen."

"Jenny Shepard?"

"Yer."

"she told me once she thought she was the reason for rule 12."

"well she told me once that she'd wished she hadn't concentrated on her career so much and instead taken things a little slower. I think she always regretted not having a family. I always got the feeling there was more there, maybe she wanted somthing more with Gibbs."

"I think the feeling was mutual."

"See, I couldn't tell him, not then."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Ziva sat in the interrogation room. "I thought rule number 1 was never let suspects stay together." Ziva puzzled.

"Well maybe we're not suspects, they just want to find out what we know about Marcus. When was the last time you saw him anyway?" Tony inquired.

"Not since the night YOU left that IDIOT in my apartment. He tried to ring me after that, but I would never answer. He tried sending me flowers and stuff, but I never reciprocated in any way. I think he was following me for a while. What about you? When did you last see him?"

"I think it was when we were working on Lieutenant Commander Nguyen's murder case."

"Oh the one with Felicity??" Ziva said bitterly.

"Yes, the one with Special Agent Felicity Warner… Anyway, I guess it would be when I decked him?"

"You what?"

"We got into a punch up outside."

"TONY!"

"What? I was trying to defend your honour!"

"I can defend my own honour thank you!"

"He wouldn't leave you alone, he was saying all sorts of things."

"Who threw the first punch?"

"Is that really important?"

"Yes. I think it will be very important when Fornell finds out."

"I don't really remember…"

"Tony! You didn't. Fornell's going to have a field day with this."

"Let's just work on clearing ourselves. Shall we dear?"

"Well we did not do it. what is the problem?"

"The problem is, no one saw us this weekend."

"And whos fault is that Tony."

"Ours Zee-Vah"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs and Fornell stood in the interrogation viewing room watching the two Agents. "If they keep this up Gibbs, we might not have to go in there."

"You'd think they would have learnt by now. You don't honestly think they did it do you?"

"That's what I'm here, to find out."

"other then what you found at his apartment is there anything else that points to them?"

"Well the fact that one of your agents seems to have dated him, and the other attacked him for doing so doesn't help their case."

"Jeeze Tobias, you know they didn't do it. They're panicing about how they're going to justify the fact no one else saw them this weekend."

"and don't think I don't find that suspicious… you don't?"

"Not really. Ziva moved in with DiNozzo months ago."

"You allowed that?"

"What am I? her father? Or worse… his? her lease was up and there were new owners, at the time we were in the middle of a big case, and she didn't have time to look for a new place so she stayed at Abby's, McGee's or Tony's. Tony's apartment is a 3 bedroom, and the others she was sleeping on a couch, so she'd be there the most. Tony was going to move out anyway, I heard him talking about moving in with his girlfriend once, but it all fell through i guess, and neither of them ever seemed to move out. I don't know. Not what I would have done, but they are quite determined to keep it that way, and it hasn't affected their work performance."

"You're going soft Gibbs." There was a long pause while they listened to Tony and Ziva, "they bicker like an old married couple."

**_reviews. please. remember, they make me write faster._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love all the reviews.... especially the ones commenting on Fornell's last line of the story.  
enjoy!!!_**

Chapter 3

"Bottom line is, Zee-vah, one of these days, one of these psychos will visit the great Wizard of Oz and get themselves a brain, and on that day, I won't be able to tap my heals together and get to go home."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The Wizard of Oz, with Judy Garland. You know, lions and tigers and bear…"

"Oh My! Yes Tony, I remember I just love the frustration on your face when you don't understand how someone couldn't get your stupid movie references." Ziva laughed.

"ha ha, very funny, I'm stressed here."

"I am sorry Tony, but it is not like we have done anything, or that we have even been told what's happened to…"

"that snivelling little stalker?"

"Well I was going to say, Marcus, but snivelling little stalker will do too I suppose"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Tobias, they're not going to get anywhere till we give them more information."

"It is amusing to watch them though. You've got a tight team here Gibbs."

The two agents dragged themselves away from the one way mirror and strode into interrogation.

"So what's going on Fornell? What that little piss ant Marcus do now?"

"So you know Marcus Paxton."

"Yer I know Marcus Paxton, the little twerp used to follow me around like a second shadow. My father married his mother for a couple of months. That's the extent of our relationship."

"Is it true that you threatened him about 18 months ago? Outside NCIS if I recall correctly. The security guards records downstairs show that you threw the first punch. Is that true?"

Tony looked at Ziva and then at Gibbs, "arh, well yer, I did."

"So that wasn't the extent of your relationship, you saw he and attacked him. Why?"

"I didn't like what he had to say."

"He was defending me." Ziva tried to intervene, a little embarrassed.

"And why would he need to do that Officer David?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. 'Officer David,' well at least they hadn't found out that they were in fact married.

"I may have seen him out several times, and he well, wanted to, I guess you Americans would say Sultana?"

"date Ziva." Tony irratly interupted. "He was into you, he didn't just want to see you by chance at that sleazy club you'd go too, he wanted to have his way with you. He wasn't even interested in dating" Tony butted in.

"You went to sleazy clubs Ziva?" Gibbs asked confused. "why?"

"I do not know how that I relevant to the case. I met Marcus out and we would talk. When I found out he was Tony's bother…"

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER"

"Sorry... Tony's ex-step-brother, and I worked out what he was really like and what his intentions really were, I didn't want to have anything more to do with him."

"This is the guy that screwed up the David Rossen case wasn't it." Gibbs asked

"Yes Gibbs, and I am sorry for that."

"I knew I recognised him."

"He would not leave me alone, he started sending me gifts and constantly ringing me, showing up at my apartment. I wanted nothing to do with him."

"Why didn't I know he was bothering you Ziva?"

"I could deal with it myself Gibbs. I am a big girl and can handle these things myself." She said targeting the comment at Tony.

"What was that?" Agent Fornell remarked, noticing the manner in which Ziva had said it.

Ziva paused and looked at Tony. "Tony had thought we were dating, and attempted to make a mends by reuniting us."

"why would he do that Officer David?"

"he had been a jerk and was trying to be nice. I had just got out of hospital Tony drove me home and he didn't want me to be alone and I guess he thought I was seeing Marcus and assumed I'd want my boyfriend to look after me."

"But he wasn't your boyfriend?"

"No. I was trying to get rid of him. But Tony had let him into my apartment to wait for me."

" and then Agent DiNozzo left?"

"yes, he left us alone after he brought me home from the hospital."

"What happened."

"basically I told him that it wasn't going to happen and I asked him to leave."

"and he did?"

"Eventually. He was very cross, I think he felt he had something to prove over Tony. BUT, he did not have much choice, I made him leave." Hearing Ziva say that, Gibbs smirked, even an injured Mossad assassin was a force to be reckoned with, he love that about her, the fact she could look after herself, he'd often wished that if Kelly had of had a chance to grow up, she'd be as strong and confident as Ziva.

"with voilence?"

"No. I do not always use violence"

"and then he left you alone?"

Ziva looked at Tony, there was a smile on his face, it quickly dropped when he realised he didn't know the answer to that question quite as well as he thought he did.

"No he did not."

"what did he do?"

"he would constantly be ringing me, he would wait for me outside my building, he would leave notes on my car and send me letters."

"I'll need copies of those letters."

"Fine, I will provide them for you."

"When did this stop?"

Ziva paused. she didn't want to answer the question. She looked at Fornell, then to Gibbs, then to Tony, finally her eyes landed on the desk in front of her. "It didn't. I mean, he didn't bother me as much when I moved to DiNozzo's I don't' think he knew where I was, but he would still try to ring me, and I guess he has seen my car several times. Since then"

"that's why you moved in with DiNozzo? Ziva you should have come to me."

"He was harmless Gibbs, I just wanted him to go away, If I wanted him to pay in blood, I could have done that myself."

"So you wanted to hurt him?" Fornell questioned.

"He was annoying, and he didn't seem to stop. He was jealous, he wanted pay back on Tony."

"Why?"

"Paxton was always jealous of me, I always had lots of girls, and the rich father who told his mother to get out when he realised what a gold digger she was, and he may have thought I stole his girlfriend back in high school, but come on, he hadn't even made his move on her." Tony defended himself.

"did you harbour any ill feelings towards him?"

"no. I couldn't care a less about him. I hadn't seen him in years then I saw Ziva with him and it was all on again. I punched him because he was being crass about Ziva and lying. Ziva told me it was over and I believed her. I forgot about him, but yeah, if I'd known he was still coming after Ziva I probably would have wanted to kill him."

**_Oh Dear. surely that's going to come back and bite Tony in the Butt!!!  
Hope you're all still Enjoying the story!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on Fornell. What's all this about anyway, what mess has the idiot got himself into anyway?" Tony inquired, a little frustrated by his lack of knowledge as to how much Marcus had been affecting his new wife.

"He's missing, believed dead."

"And what makes you believe that?"

"His apartment." He slammed photos down on the desk in front of the two agents. There in front of them were images of what looked like it had been a really bad blood bath. The room was covered in blood. They gazed at the photos in disbelief, then Ziva picked one up, she stared at it, amazed.

"Something you want to tell us Officer David?"

"This is mine, my knife. My father gave it to me when I was a little girl back in Israel. How did he get it? I've been missing it for a long time now." The photo she was looking at was one of a knife covered in blood.

"this is your knife?"

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean I did it."

"how else would your knife be at the crime scene, with your finger prints on it?"

"ZIVA." Gibbs yelled, slamming his hand on the table. "what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know boss, I haven't seen this knife in a long time, I assumed I had lost it on a case somewhere."

"It has your finger prints on it Ziva." Gibbs reminded her.

"It is my knife, of course it has my prints on it. I clean them all the time, but I don't wear gloves while I do it."

Tony was still shuffling through the photos, hoping to get as much information from them as possible to try to form some sort of reasonable explanation for what had happened. "Why are you working this case Fornell? What does it have to do with the feds? Why not just a local Leo?"

Ziva started to nervously ring her hands together. Fiddling with her fingers trying to calm herself down and make some sense of this.

"We've been trying to track down a thief for a while, he's stolen 43 million dollars so far, used some pretty fancy computer work to do it, finally we got a lead and it led us here, and this is what we found."

Still sifting through the photos, Tony paused. He picked up a photos, "He better hope he's dead, because if he's not, I'll kill him."

Ziva shifted her gaze her hands, "What is it Tony?"

Tony stood up and went to leave the room, "DINOZZO," Gibbs yelled. "You're not leaving here, I'm as pissed off as you are, but if anything happens now it's on your head. We need to clear your names before anything happens. Now SIT DOWN."

Tony slowly took his seat next to Ziva again. She looked at the photo as he placed it on the desk. There where were pictures of a clean apartment, it bared a remarkable resemblance to Ziva's old apartment, similar furniture and everything. There were photos all over the walls of Ziva, some of them with Marcus. There were even wedding pictures of the two of them.

Ziva was horrified. "That stuff, a lot of it is mine, or was, I have not seen it in some time but it is mine, I'm sure of it." Ziva started to become very scared, what was going on? And how had this imbecile managed to get so much of her stuff with out even noticing? "Where is this?"

"The landlord said he also rented the apartment next to his, looks like some sort of shrine, maybe hoping to please you by having everything you like ready."

Everyone knew that Ziva was not one to display emotions. Gibbs watched her closely, he could see it welling up in her, he couldn't help but notice her thumb intensely rubbing her ring finger. "Show me that Ziva." He grabbed her hand. He examined it. "Jeeze Ziva, you've recently taken a ring of this finger, there's still marking on it. were you married to him?"

"NO. I couldn't stand him. Honestly Gibbs."

"Did you move in with DiNozzo to get away from him?"

"Yes, No, I don't' know, no, I did not, but I defiantly thought that he would leave me alone if I was there,"

"Where you living with him and had to get away from him? I rang your place a lot trying to get you some nights for cases and you never answered, I could only ever get you on your cell."

"I was not with him Gibbs, you have to believe me."

"well then where the hell were you, and why do you have a faint circle around your ring finger on you left hand?" he yelled, slamming her hand back down on the table.

Ziva couldn't control herself anymore. "I'm so sorry Gibbs" she said as he looked up at him tears starting to run down her face, she looked at him the way a regretful daughter would after realising she'd failed to keep her father proud of her. She didn't know how she'd cope with this, she had practically lost all contact with her own father after the death of her brother, Gibbs had been more of a father to her then Eli had ever been and now he was disappointed in her. Marcus had been wearing her down over the last 18 months, not that she had changed her opinion about him, but slowly she was getting weaker and more destroyed by the situation.

"Don't be sorry, it's a sign of weakness. Just tell me the truth"

"I knew what would happen if I told anyone that Marcus was still harassing me, I'm an assassin for god sack, I thought I could handle this, I tried blocking his number and he'd ring me from a new phone, every time he'd ring me, or write to me or find new ways to get to me through the internet I got deeper and deeper in. I thought it would just go away. I thought that with time it would all end."

"Why didn't you tell me Ziva?" Tony asked, laying his hand on top of hers, resting on the resting on the table.

"You would have killed him Tony, and then Fornell would be here for real and there would be no getting out of it, If I had of told Abby she would have told you, I couldn't get anyone else involved."

Gibbs watched his two agents perplexed by what he was seeing. Was Tony really this protective of Ziva? He knew he was, but never to this extent was this just a result of them getting closer since they'd moved in together? He studied them, their body language, his eyes kept heading back to the obvious sign of affection from Tony taking her hand. He'd often thought that Tony had desired her but this wasn't the womaniser he'd known. Suddenly, "TONY,"

"Yeah Boss?" he replied a little fearful, yanking his hand back to run it through his hair.

"Jeeze Tony, what the hell have you two done?"

"Arh, what do you mean boss?" tony reciprocated before sharing a worried look with Ziva.

"What's going on Gibbs?" Fornell asked, puzzled

"She wasn't married to Marcus, she married DiNozzo, this skin at the base of his ring finger is irriated, probably from a ring he's not used to wearing! HOW LONG?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ziva and Tony sat there, rooted to the spot, this was defiantly NOT how they had wanted Gibbs to find out.

"DAMN IT! I knew you two were close, but this is insane! How long?"

"We've been seeing each other since for 18 months."

"and the marriage? How long has that been?"

"Not long. We got married Friday after work,"

"Friday after work?"

"We are sorry Gibbs, we wanted to tell you, but then we thought it might be better if you didn't know, we didn't know what you would do." Ziva spoke up.

"I tried to tell you boss, honest, the night I came to your place, you'd obviously been thinking about Jen."

"Director Shepard, DiNozzo"

"sorry, the Director, I couldn't do it to you that night."

"So on Saturday?"

"On Saturday we were away, we went away for the long weekend that way we could still have a honeymoon without taking any time of work boss."

"Do you have proof?"

"Sure." Tony pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, his ring falling to the floor. "Arh"

"You may as well put it on now DiNozzo. You too David."

"Thanks boss." He picked the ring up off the floor, and then continued through his wallet to reveal the invoice from the 'Lake Side Retreat.'

"I'll get someone to verify this, your not off the hook yet, but your on your way." Fornell said as he left the room.

"We're so sorry boss." Ziva said as she slipped her ring on her finger.

"You've saved me twice now Ziva, why couldn't you come to me and tell me about Marcus? I still owe you."

"I couldn't risk you'd find out about Tony and I."

"Jeeze I'm not that bad am I?"

"no boss, not at all, it's just that we wanted to find out how well we'd work before we made a big deal out of it, and the longer we left it, the harder it became to tell you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The Lake Side Resort confirmed that you were there on the weekend, however, no one saw you except when you checked in and checked out." Fornell stated as he walked into the bullpen.

"What can I say…. It was a good weekend!!" Tony replied rather proud of himself, the smirk quickly dropping from his face when he caught sight of Gibbs.

Gibbs still hadn't warmed to this idea of his agents being married. In his experience marriage hadn't really worked out for him, plus he felt totally protective of them both. Like most 'fathers' he didn't worry too much about Tony, but Ziva was different, girls always are. Ziva had proved many times that she was stronger, faster and far more level headed then Tony, but Gibbs couldn't help but think that if Tony hurt her, he'd be in a world of pain… and not just from Ziva.

Gibbs also queried why she'd not told anyone about Marcus. It was true that she wasn't one to share her problems, in fact all the time she'd been at NCIS, none of the team had really known much about her private life, but this had obviously taken it's tole on her. She'd been too proud to let anyone help her, he could understand that, he probably would have done the same, scratch that, he knew he would have done the same.

"looks like you two are back on the suspects list." Fornell said, drawing Gibbs from his thoughts. "We found some stray hairs at the scene as well, they belong to you DiNozzo."

"What? How can that be? I didn't do it boss."

"Lets work on proving that then DiNozzo."

"How we going to do that Boss?"

"McGee, I want you to go through all the information Fornell is GOING to give you copies of everything, and get the photos of the crime scene down to Abby, anything else you think might help."

"On it Boss." McGee called back getting up from his desk.

"What makes you think I'm going to hand over the case file to NCIS Gibbs?"

"We both know you're going too Fornell, so, do I really need to drag you into that elevator or can we just get on with this?"

"Fine, but your only getting copies, and anything you find, you come straight to me Gibbs, don't go behind my back on this one."

"I give you my Tobias" he grinned

"I know how much that means" Tobias smirked.

"What about us?" Ziva asked, desperate to be given a job in an attempt to regain Gibbs's faith in her, but also because she hated leaving her life in other peoples hands.

"I want you two to write down everything that's happened, and I mean everything. I want names, dates, any seemingly insignificant detail, I want it written down."

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva complied.

"Sure thing Boss!" Tony gleefully chanted, hoping that it may help Gibbs forgive him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the end of a long day. There was nothing more that the team could do today. Tony and Ziva had picked up a pizza on the way home. They walked down the corridor towards their apartment.

"Do you think Gibbs will ever forgive us?" Ziva asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Would you?"

"Probably not."

"We'll be fine, he just has to adjust to all this, the man's been married four times, and NONE of them have ended happily. Then there's Jenny. We've combined all the things that he hates most."

"What do you think will help him get used to us being marriage?"

"Us solving this case and being cleared would be a big help." He turned and looked at Ziva, he could tell what she was thinking, he always could. "Hey, you're not having second thoughts are you?"

"About what?"

"About us?"

"No! well maybe, but it is not us, it is just the way we did it all."

"we can't change things now. What's done is done. I don't regret it. how could i?" Tony said as he finished fumbling through his keys and unlocked the door. "I have the hottest, sexiest wife around, and best of all, I love her more then I ever imagined possible."

He leant in to kiss her but was rudely interrupted.

"Ohhhhh, how touching. Came to bring you a wedding present." The two agent craned their necks as they turned and look towards the voice coming from the kitchen doorway. Marcus was most certainly alive, and had found another of Ziva's knifes, and was dangling it in his right hand. "I bet it's one you'll simply die for!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_sorry sorry sorry sorry, a million times sorry. i know it's been forever. I've been sick, and with that and the rush before I went on holidays, My best friend christening her three beautiful children, and easter, things have just been crazy!!! anyway like I said I'm on holiday for 2 weeks now so I'll try to update more regularly._**

Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing here Marcus?" Tony asked, protectively stepping in front of Ziva.

"I heard about the lucky couple. I thought I'd have to drop in and pay you a visit." Behind Ziva's back she flipped open her phone, and felt the key pad for the number 2 button, then the call button. Speed dial 2, she was calling Gibbs. Leaving the phone calling she carefully slid it into her pocket, still open.

"Come one Marcus, I think it's time you left."

"Not till I take back what's rightfully mine." Ziva started to panic, she could hear Gibb's voice very faintly through her phone's speaker.

"and what might that be?"

"I'm looking at her."

"Marcus I'm not yours. I live here, with Tony, my husband." Ziva stated in an attempt to let Gibbs know where they were and what was going on.

"But you were mine!" He yelled at her.

"She was never yours Paxton."

"She was. Until you came along, you ruined my life, AGAIN. Like usual, you swoop in and ruin everything."

"When do you think you're going to get over this Marcus? I mean, it was funny in high school, but now? How long are you going to keep blaming your shitty life on me?"

"Shitty? Oh no. not anymore. I've made myself a healthy little nest egg, and now all I need is her to make it all perfect."

"Oh yeah, that would be the arh 40 million right?"

"43 actually, just shy of 44."

"How'd you do it Marcus."

"Well actually, I have you to thank for that, all those nights I watched you walk off with my dates, I got onto the computer, I've been filtering money for some time now."

"The FBI is onto you." Tony informed him.

"They won't find me, as soon as I get what I want, I'm out of here, I just have a few loose ends and I'm shooting through. What was that island your father always used to rant about? the one he hid all his money on? The reason my mother got nothing when he kicked us out? No where to go… remember that Tony?"

"Yeah, I remember that, I also remember how happy I was."

"How happy are you going to be when I leave here with Ziva." He focused his gaze on Ziva "I have everything you want. It's all ready for you. I'm going to make you happy, happier then you would be with him. I'd doat on you, give you anything you want. I've got our place all set up, just the way you'd like it, we won't be there long though, we'll be moving somewhere beautiful, where no one will find us."

"and what if I don't go with you?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

"You've got no choice."

"why is that?"

"Because if you don't, he's dead!" Marcus reached out and grabbed Tony, holding the knife to his throat.

"NO!" Ziva cried out. "no, that is not necessary. I mean, he would never do anything like this for me."

"No he wouldn't because he's only ever looked out for himself."

"I see that now. But you, you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Even stage your own death?"

"Yeah, that was great. My mother was a nurse, she taught me how to take blood, I knew how to store it to keep it fresh, so I did, there's months of blood spread around that apartment. I used my computer skills to mock up some ID to get onto the Navy Base that time that HE attacked me and getting into your apartments was easy."

"You are so.... Smart. Everyone would think you were dead and we could make a clean get away, and he would be framed for your murder."

"Ziva, what are you doing?" Tony begged.

"You know, you never were very good to me Tony, it's almost like you were ashamed of me, not telling Gibbs about us."

"Yeah see, he's no man. He was embarrassed, he never really love you, otherwise he would have told this Gibbs about you. Why wouldn't he Ziva? You're a fine woman, I bet you've got a lot of guys lining up to be with you, and Tony kept you his dirty little secret, he doesn't deserve you."

"But you do… don't you Marcus."

"Yes I do."

"and you'll buy me what ever I want?"

"yeah,"

"and you'll take me where ever I want?"

"Anywhere you want baby!"

"Ohhh, Baby, I like that, you never called me anything but Ziva Tony."

"Ziva." Tony Begged again.

"lets just kill him." Marcus said as he stared at Tony's neck.

"NO! arh no, I want him to pay for stealing 2 years of my life, two years that I could have been happy with you."

"What you have in mind doll face?" Ziva tried not to shudder, doll face, he called her doll face, and baby, these were not terms of affection she appreciated.

"eternal torment. Imagine his humiliation, imagine how he'd feel if you stole his wife, fair and circle. You won. After years of him tormenting you, stealing all your woman, you stole the one woman that meant the most to him."

"I like the way you think. But what's to stop him from sending the feds after us?"

"And risk his pride?" Ziva smirked. "there is no way he would risk people knowing he wasn't the best man around. It would be like admitting defeat."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

"of course I am." She ran her hand up Marcus's chest, he threw Tony to the side,the knife skimming the skin on his neck as he went. He pulled Ziva in, embracing her and kissing her. He ran his hand down her back and squeeze her tight round ass. Tony gripped his throat, he knew there was blood, but wasn't sure how bad his wound was, he looked up from his bloody hand and saw his wife being assaulted by HIM. It killed him. He looked at their faces. He could tell it was paining Ziva to have to do it.

"Ziva, you don't have to do this."

Suddenly the door swung open, Gibbs appeared in the opening, his gun pointed, he quickly aimed it on Marcus, who grabbed Ziva, pulling her into his body, using her as a shield.

"You don't want to do this Marcus." Gibbs cried.

"I think it's you that doesn't want to do this. You must be Gibbs, the man Tony was too chicken to talk to about his wife."

"Tony's a smart man, he knew just how pissed I'd be if I found out. He knows what I'm capable off, you don't."

"Yeah, well you don't know what I'm capable off."

"Last time I saw you, you were squealing like a little pig, frightened of a little gun shot, you wouldn't even protect her."

"I'm not him anymore. Let me pass"

"Not going to happen Marcus."

"no? well then she'll cop it."

"you don't want to do that "

"don't I?" he started to shuffle past Gibbs, Ziva winced at the knife pressed harder on her neck. "I think I do Agent Gibbs."

With his gun still pointed at Marcus, he still couldn't risk taking a shot and hitting Ziva by mistake, he watched, waiting for any opportunity for a clean shot while Marcus guided her to the elevator. The doors opened and he pulled her in. The doors closed.

Tony started to splutter, "Gibbs" he called, finding it hard to speak.

Gibbs ran to Tony, holstering his gun.

"Don't you pass out on me Tony, I haven't given you permission, show me. We have to get her back."

**_Ok so I've been finding it hard to get the motivation to write recently, so review and it might help me find some. _**

**_You're all wonderful! Thanks for your continued support. Happy Easter or passover to those who celebrate such things, _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I tried desperately to update yesterday. However I was really sick and spent most of the day in bed. I tried to write and had finished the chapter but couldn't stay awake to edit. glad I didn't. I had to rewrite most of it, andvery little of it made sense!!!  
enjoy!!_**

Chapter 7

Marcus was yelling as they went down in the elevator to get away from Tony and Gibbs. Keeping the knife at Ziva's neck, Marcus used his other hand to reach into the back pack that hung of his shoulder and pulled out duct tape. "Do you really love me Ziva? More then… HIM?"

Ziva paused a second as she remembered what she'd done. She hoped Tony knew just how much she loved him and that it was all a rouse to get the knife away from his neck. She would have done anything to keep him safe. Granted it had all gone wrong when Gibbs stormed in. She had planned to get close enough to disarm Marcus, instead she had ended up his hostage.

"You do, you have too, you wouldn't have come with me if you didn't."

"You had a knife on my throat, what was I meant to do?" she scoffed, "I could never love you." She felt a sharp blow to her temple and then there was darkness as she fell to the ground after being rendered unconscious.

When she awoke it was to the sound of Marcus arguing with another woman. She'd been bound with duct tape to a chair, her head was throbbing and she could feel the bruising on the side of her face, and see some more, as well as some cuts and scrapes, on the rest of her body, she assumed it must have occurred when she feel to the floor of the elevator, or when Marcus had somehow moved her from the elevator to this chair.

She took the opportunity to survey the room for anything that would help her break free. At first glance all she saw was a computer on the desk, on the screen was booking conformation for plane tickets, she couldn't quite see where too. There was a double bed in the corner and an old wooden wardrobe in another. The door flung open, and Marcus entered the room with a much older woman. "Is this her? Is this the woman Anthony stole from you?"

"Yeah, but she's changed, she's come around, she chose me over him."

"I don't believe it, I don't believe this whore. She's no good for you Marcus."

"I am no whore."

The woman slapped her across the face. "Shut up whore."

The slap had caused Ziva's long, loose hair to fall back behind her shoulder, revealing her Star of David necklace. "She's a Jew?"

"It's doesn't matter ma, she said she loved me, and she'd change for me."

"No I did not."

"She's no good for you Marcus," the woman continued, practically ignoring Ziva's comment, "I mean a Jew? and look at her, so weak."

"Untie me, and you will see just how weak I am."

Again the woman slapped Ziva.

"Don't make her cross Ziva, you need to show mama your respect, she will be living with us after all."

"You are crazy. I do not want to live with you or this crazy woman. I do not love you. You are not half the man Tony is."

"Yes you do. You do love me" He was obviously enraged by her comments. He kicked the chair she was sitting on,cracking two of the chair legs and making the chair fall on it's side, he continued to yell at her, kicking her in the guts as he did. "You don't mean it, he's not half the man I am. He ruins everything. EVERYTHING YOU HEAR ME???"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Gibbs stormed into the squad room, Tony still gripping his neck

"Jeeze DiNozzo, it's not that bad, I checked it already, just get down to Ducky and get a bandage on that thing."

"Can't boss." Tony said gasping for breath dramatically, he knew it wasn't bad, but still had an irrational fear that if he spoke too much or stretched his neck it would split open and make it much worse. "have… to… find… Ziva."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, picked up his desk phone and pressed a few buttons, "Get up here Duck, and bring a bandaid." He went to hang up the phone, then paused and pressed it against his ear again. "make it a big one Duck," and with that, he hung up the phone. "where McGee?"

"Here boss," McGee called as he walked towards the bullpen.

"Where have you been McTardy?" Tony questioned.

"Sorry boss, I was trying to write my next chapter and had my phone of silent."

"Rule Number 3 McGee," Gibbs started to speak.

"I know boss, I'm sorry, never be unreachable."

"Good, now we've got that cleared up we need to find Ziva. Tony do you think he'd hurt her?"

"I don't think so boss. Besides, Ziva was trying to defuse the situation for as long as she could so long as she keeps pretending to like him she'll be fine."

"Knowing Ziva, we don't have long then." Gibbs stated. He knew Ziva could turn on her acting abilities when she needed to, but she also couldn't stand men like Marcus and would have a hard time not hurting him if he crossed the line.

"McGee trace her cell. Tony where would he take her?"

"I don't know boss, I only knew him when he was a 14 year old Mummy's boy."

"Is his mother still live?"

"I'll check." Tony darted behind his desk, frantically pressing keys to pull up information.

Ducky walked into the squad room. "You're lucky Henderson brought in a case at the last minute Jethro, otherwise I would have been at home." He was carrying a fishing tackle box that doubled as a first aid kit. "Now, where is all this drama I've been hearing about?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs stated as he pointed at Tony.

"What have you been doing my dear boy? A gash like that won't kill you but you really should have gotten it looked at."

"Isn't that what you're doing Duck?" Tony reminded him

"Yes, yes, I suppose it is. You know, back in medi-evil times, it was believed…"

"Deanna Paxton..." Tony interrupted Ducky who continued to patch up his wound "Sorry, Duck... Doesn't look like De's been a good girl Boss. She's come under investigation a couple of times, charged once on minor offences but no one's been able to prove she's been involved in any of the other larger offences, though she seems to have become quite the regular feature in some interrogation rooms, usually for embezzlement."

"Got an address DiNozzo?"

"Pulling it up now boss." He paused for a second while his screen refreshed to a new page revealing Deanna Paxton's address. "Got it Boss."

"Gear up then." The three men grabbed their SIGs and packs and headed towards the elevator, while Ducky rapidly tried to finish off Tony's patch up job on the move.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I think there are maybe 2 chapter left of this story. not sure if i'm going to continue this thread or start a new one. having trouble thinking up ideas for another story. let me know what your thoughts are, if you really want me to continue I'll try to think harder as to where I could take the characters. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok, forgive me, I'm still sick. I've edited this chapter about 10 times, and it still isn't just right. plus in a copy and paste action, I managed to loose around 300 words and now I can't get them back, or work out what is missing. SO hopefully it wasn't much. stupid flu!!! stupid kids at work that gave it to me!!! and just in time for the holidays!!! THANKS!!! yes I"m cranky. I WANT WARM chicken soup and someone to offer me pitty!!!! (you wouldn't think i was female with this amount of complaining about being sick, but I'm over being sick already. Half way throuh my hols and haven't been able to enjoy them yet!!!!Plus my head is being done in by this chapter and editing it!!!)_**

**_Hope you enjoy it and it's worth reading my whining!!! It makes me feel alittle better that you've even read my boldy bit!!!_**

Chapter 8

The three men walked up a path of a run down old house in a less then desirable neighbourhood. Paint chipped off the walls and doors there were obviously boards missing from the wooden porch. As they approached the door, Tony peered through the window and then headed towards Gibbs who knocked on the door. There was no sign of life inside. Gibbs walked to the window to look in while Tony continued to knock.

"Who the hell are you?" they heard a woman holler from behind them. They turned to see an aged woman with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth and a paper shopping bag in her arms. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't little Anthony DiNozzo. Haven't you grown up. Your father still the monstrous bastard he always was?"

"Wouldn't know De."  
"So what do you want then?"

"Ms Paxton, we need to ask you some questions about your son." Gibbs said attempting to break into the obvious rift between the two of them.

"Why ask me? Anthony should know everything you need to know about my poor little Marky, after all he's the reason so many bad things have happened to Marcus."

"HEY! What I do to him?"

"after your father kicked us out and you wouldn't have anything to do with him, he attempted suicide several times, he had to be under 24 hour observation for 3 years. All your teasing and womanising destroyed him."

Tony was reeling from that comment. He'd never known just how much his actions had affected Marcus, and how much that made him just like his father.

"Ms Paxton, do you have any idea where Marcus might be?" Gibbs tried to steer her back to the topic at hand.

"No, why would I?"

"he's abducted an NCIS agent, we need to make sure she's alright."

"why would he do that?"

"we believe he's delusional, our agent could be in danger." McGee stated.

"I haven't seen Marcus or this stupid little agent of yours. Can't she take care of herself?"

"That's my wife your talking about Deanna!" Tony yelled, enraged that anyone would refer to her as a stupid little agent.

"Your wife? The famous Anthony DiNozzo got married? What is she… your 4th, maybe 5th wife?"

"My first, my one and only."

"Really? I don't see that lasting long. How long have you been married?"

"well only since Friday," Tony said a little sheepishly, but before he could go on and defend his relationship that had lasted a lot longer then a long weekend, Deanna swooped in...

"Well that explains it! You always treated woman like rubbish, you're just like your father that way. Scratch that, you treat everyone like rubbish, unless you can get something out of them."

McGee and Gibbs rushed to restrain Tony as he stepped forward, that look in his eye, anger, aggression and just a hint of murder.

"Hold him back boys, I'd hate for him to have to be locked up for assaulting an innocent old lady. I can see the headlines now, 'Ungrateful Fed Attacks Sweet Innocent Mother.' I'm sure that would go down well."

"You are not, nor were you ever my Mother Deanna."

"I think it's best that you boys leave now."

"Come on Tony." Gibbs said as he started to walk past her. "If you do see your son, I'd strongly advice you to call us Ma'am." He handed her a card, she took it and walked past the men, and they watched as she unlocked her door and disappeared inside.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva still lay on the floor, her legs remained bound together, her arms were separately taped to each side of the back of the wooden chair, and her torso was wrapped to the chair with duct tape. Marcus paced the length of the room. He had been doing this for a while. He insanely muttered that there must be respect, and tried to convince himself that Ziva loved him, and that eventually she would also love his mother and they'd be happy. They were ramblings of a mad man. Ziva had used this almost trance like state to her advantage. She had noticed how poorly the chair was constructed and found the tip of a nail protruding from it. Carefully and quietly she repeatedly pierced the tape around her left wrist gradually she was weakening the tape, finally her hand was free, she raced to loosen some more of tape restraining her. It was difficult as she constantly had to stop when Marcus would look at her. She managed to pull the knife concealed at her ankle which would make freeing her feet a lot easier. "You know we could be happy." Marcus continued. He looked at her Ziva then crouched down next to her, seising any actions that might free her. "You know that don't you. Do you remember the bar Ziva, how you'd flirt with me?" Ziva heard the front door open and close. She knew she didn't have much time if she was going to try something. Marcus turned his head when the room to the door opened, the aged woman appearing again. While neither of them where paying attention to her she continued to cut through the tape on her ankles. Suddenly she stopped, had she heard them right, did the woman say that Tony was out there? She began to listen a little closer as they continued to bicker through whispers. "did you get rid of him?" Marcus asked.

"of course I did, but he'll be back, we need to leave, the sooner the better."

"We're not ready yet."

"we're going to have to be. HEY" she screamed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ziva's slight movement. Marcus turned round to look Ziva, he ran to her, kneeling beside her. With one sift movement Ziva kicked out Marcus's legs from underneath him. He fell on his back to the floor. Ziva tried frantically to cut the tape on her the wrist. The tape still strapping her body to the chair meant she would be unable to move properly and that included standing up and defending herself. Deanna ran behind her and kicked the knife out of her hand, sending it flying across the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs turned and looked at his senior field agent. His eyes told a completely different story now. The anger had been replaced with bewilderment. "DiNozzo." He called back to him.

"She knows something boss. She was far to cocky."

"We're not going to find out this way, we'll find her some other way."

"hang on Tony," McGee interjected.

"what is it Probie?" McGee bent down and picked up a small object from the grass.

"isn't this one of the earrings you gave Ziva last Valentines day?" Tony grabbed it from his hand. There is was, simple, elegant, and understated, just like Ziva liked her jewellery.

"She's in there boss."

"You don't know that DiNozzo."

"She's been here boss, and I'll bet she's still here."

Tony ran up the path to the door, he again knocked on it. "Let us in Deanna"

"Go away DiNozzo, he's not here."

"Well then let us in and prove it.

"Why should I?"

From a distant, Tony heard a muffled voice. "Tony!" It was unmistakably Ziva's. That was enough evidence for Tony, he kicked the door in, he and Gibbs raced in, while McGee continued to race around the side of the house to cover the back door. Deanna who stood in the middle of her living room pulled out a gun from the bookcase next to her and pointed it at the agents.

"Put the gun down." Gibbs yelled at her.

"Ziva?" Tony cried out.

"Tony I'm in here." Ziva called out.

"Shut her up" Deanna yelled, it was followed by a loud slapping noise and then Marcus.

"Shut up bitch, you said you loved me."

"I never said that."

"Put the gun down Deanna." Gibbs reiterated pulling DiNozzo back from his concern for Ziva and back to the problem confronting him.

"why the hell should I? I should just kill you now DiNozzo. That would teach you and your father a lesson."

"You have to move on Deanna, yeah, my father's a bastard, I know that better then anyone. We were both screwed over by him."

"Don't you talk about him like that" she screamed at Tony, distress and disgust in her tone. A shot rang out, it was from the gun in Deanna's hand, the gun that was pointed at Tony. Pink mist sprayed form Tony's thigh another shot sounded, this time from Gibb's gun, Deanna fell to the round a small red circle in the middle of her forehead.

"DiNozzo, you alright?"

"Find her Boss, please, you gotta find her."

"Mum?" A door on the side of the living room flung open and Marcus appeared. "Mum?" He looked around the room, then saw Deanna's lifeless body on the ground. "You did this didn't you. You. You're still destroying me life." He yelled as he ran to her side falling to his knees as he neared her.

**_Was it worth it???_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_ok it's a short one. I'm still sick. on the mend though.... hopefully. thanks for all the well wishes and reviews. _**

**_I promise to update soon and make it longer then this one (I know... that wouldn't be too hard.)_**

Chapter 9

Out of the corner of Tony's eye he saw McGee creep in through the back door. He'd been watching the entire thing; he headed towards the room Marcus had appeared from.

"I'm sorry Marcus, I'm so sorry," Tony could see the pain in Marcus's eyes. He didn't like the guy but he hated to see him in so much pain.

"Mum, mum, come on."

"She's gone Marcus," Tony hobbled closer to Marcus in an attempt to comfort the grieving man. "I'm so sorry." Tears ran down Marcus's face, he slowly turned to Tony.

"Have you ever lost Tony?"

"Yeah, I have,"

"what'd you do?"

"you just have to take it as it comes, it's hard, and it'll probably change you but…" Unbeknownst to Tony, while he was having a deep and meaningful moment, Marcus had cunningly concealed his mother's gun. He wrapped his arm around Tony.

"You don't really know what loss is. You'll never know, because you won't be around long enough to find out."

"No one else needs to get hurt Marcus." Gibbs pointed his gun on Marcus, Marcus's was pointed at Tony's temple. "You don't want to do that."

"Why? He's the reason everything is wrong, he's ruined my life."

"do you really think killing him and you going to jail will make your life better?"

"Shut up… just Shut up!! You don't know me. You don't know what he's done, what he's done to me."

"I know he can be a pain in the ass, but he's a good man."

"No he's not, everything he touches get destroyed. I'm not going to live with his alive, he'll steel her again, and I love her, I LOVE HER, DO you hear?" his tone was even more erratic and he was too unstable to be able to accurately predict what would happen next. "I hate him, I HATE HIM!"

A shot rang out.

Tony felt Marcus's grip on his body ease at first, then gently drop away as his body fell to the ground. Tony's eyes were wide with fear, he tried to regain his senses. Dazed by what had just happened, Tony felt his body with open hands making sure he had no more bullet wholes in him. He glanced over his limbs confirming that he still only had the one whole in him. He was good. He finally took a breath, his final test to make sure he was alive. The feeling of blood pumping through his veins returned to his body, this of course meant the feeling returned to his thigh, the threat was gone, the danger was over, he grabbed his leg, blood was gushing out of his wound. He turned on the spot and saw Ziva, her beaten body standing, McGee's gun still in her hand, still pointed at Marcus. She looked frail, "Ziva? You alright?" Tony questioned her.

"I will be fine now." As if hearing that had given him permission, he spun ground as he fell to the floor clutching his leg. He'd lost more blood then he'd realised, his elevated heart rate had meant the blood pulsed quickly through his body, he was loosing it quickly. Ziva holstered her gun and rushed to his side to comfort him. She looked at this leg. Looking over Ziva's shoulder he saw Marcus, clutching his stomach and raising his arm, his gun still in hand it was pointed at Ziva.

"If I can't have you, neither can he!"

Tony grabbed Ziva's gun out of her waistband and tapped his head twice. Marcus fell instantly to the ground. The team rushed to Tony's side, Gibbs, got to him first, kicking away Marcus's gun in case for some reason he wasn't in fact dead, he felt his neck for a pulse, Marcus was most certainly dead this time.

"It's clear," he called. This gave Ziva the green light to tend to Tony, she tore off her sweater revealing a black tank top, and tightly applied it to Tony's wound to try to slow down the flow of blood. McGee had made contact with emergency and ensuring an ambulance was on its way. Gibbs contacted NCIS to transfer the bodies.

"You can't do this to me Tony, it's only a little flesh wound. I mean, I've had worse, much worse, where's that competitive spirit of yours when we need it most, if I can survive worse, you can survive this. Please Tony, not after everything, not after what we've gone through to get here. I thought loosing Abel would kill me, it nearly did, I was careless, ruthless and didn't care what happened to me, but it lead me to you, you made me want to care again, you made me want to live and love and want to be loved. Don't take that away from me." A single tear fell from her face and fell on his cheek below her.

"He's not going anywhere Ziva, I haven't given him permission." Gibbs assured her.

"Yeah Boss, about that…" Tony attempted to splutter out.

"Don't be stupid DiNozzo, you're wife's right, it's not that bad, hell Ari shot me worse that time in Autopsy."

"Please Tony, we will get you to hospital, and you will be fine, I will be back kicking your ass in the gym in no time."

"you'll be kicking my ass?" he coughed.

"Don't I always?"

"I let you win," he struggled to speak as he started to feel cold.

"You will have to prove that."

"Ziva's I'm cold."

"Do not do this Tony." Her eyes moved from him, she glanced over her shoulder, "hear that," she returned her gaze to his eyes, "it's the ambulance, you are going to be fine."

**_I know, I know, short, but I thought some of you would rather ashort update rather then none at all. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok. once again I"m really sorry for the delay. but I think I'm finally better so back to the writing. _**

**_From memory I promised you a longer chapter this time due to my last short one.... This is the last chapter for Omissions and it is a longer one!. So enjoy and review._**

Chapter 10

The team sat once again at the hospital, it had become a familiar place, yet one that none of them enjoyed visiting, it was never under pleasant circumstances that they were there. Ziva's head rested on Gibb's chest, his arm wrapped around her as they waited for news of his surgery. The smell of hot tea warmed her nostrils, she look up, there was a sincere smile from Abby behind the paper cup, McGee trailed behind with his drink and a coffee for Gibbs. "I bought tea bags from the gift shop down stairs, so it shouldn't be too bad." Abby stated as Ziva took her cup and Abby took a sip out of the cup in her other hand.

"Thank you Abby."

"Any word?" McGee asked.

"not yet, but you know DiNozzo, everything has to be done in his own sweet time." Gibbs said, trying to make everyone, especially Ziva feel better about the time the operation was taking.

"I am so sorry Gibbs, it was wrong for us not to have told you about us."

"Yeah, it was." He said, slightly coldly, "but you were right, I wouldn't have been happy about it, and then I could have ruined something great, hell, you could have ended up with that wack job Marcus."

"Do not even mention that creeps name to me."

"Hey, if you two are happy, then I'm gonna try to be happy for you, just promise me that if he ends up screwing up, that you won't kill him, he's still a good agent, he can just be stupid some times."

"I know that," she smirked.

"Oh and Ziva…"

"Yeah Gibbs,"

"I'm first to know next time you guys have some big announcement."

"Yes Gibbs." He was glad to see he had made her smile, but it didn't last long, her smile slowly dissolved and her forehead began to crease, She didn't know if that was a promise she'd be able to keep, she might not ever have anymore big news about the two of them. Not with Tony's current state. A tear danced down her lone cheek, noticing this, Gibbs wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulder. She couldn't help but wince.

"You know we really should get someone to look you over. How did this happen?" He said taking her hand in his, examining her wrist.

"I may have cut myself on the tip of a nail while I was trying to free myself… No Gibbs not now not till I know Tony is..." She took a deep breath, "I need to know his condition first."

"what part of what I said made you think that was a suggestion David? DiNozzo?… Ziva"

"Officially it is David-DiNozzo."

Gibb's hailed down a passing nurse. "Could I just ask someone to take a look at her? Maybe get a tetanus shot."

The nurse took her wrist and looked carefully at it. "You can come with me miss," she said with a smile.

Ziva looked at Gibbs with pleading eyes.

"It's not bad ma'am couldn't you just bring it here? We don't want to clog up one of your rooms and it just needs a little cleaning."

"I really shouldn't."

"Please, her husband's in there."

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse disappeared but returned shortly after wheeling a trolley towards them with a tray on top, carrying a shot, bandaging, gloves and antiseptics. She started to clean her wounds, putting the used materials in a small plastic bin at the bottom of the trolley.

"Thank you Gibbs."

"I know what it's like to have someone you love in there. Shannon had complications during child birth, as soon as they got Kelly out safely they had to operate. They didn't know if she'd make it. I wouldn't leave her. I slept in a chair like this for 3 days and nights, waiting to talk to doctors, or see her eyes open."

"How did you bear it Gibbs?"

"I didn't have a choice and neither do you."

"I just feel so sick to the stomach." She sat there for a minute holding her gut.

Gibbs chuckled under his breath. "Yeah it'll do that too. But you've got one thing that I didn't."

"and what might that be?"

"You've got all of us."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva was curled up in a chair next to Tony's bed. She still felt sick to the stomach, but it had eased slightly since she was allowed to sit with him and wait for him to wake up. Her knees where pulled up to her chest and a hospital issue blanket was draped over her body. She had sent the team home for the night. She was grateful for their support, but she still craved her independence and needed to be alone with him right now, to cry, to wait, to pray. She fiddled with her Star of David around her neck. She leaned forward resting her head on his hand. "Please Tony, I need you."

"I didn't think you needed anyone." Ziva looked up, the sparkle had returned to her eyes, he was still groggy but he was waking up.

"I didn't till I met you. How do you feel?"

"like someone shot me in the leg, and I kinda know what it must feel like to have been one of Dracula's victims."

"There was a lot of blood loss."

"Marcus?"

She bowed her head, "he is dead." Tony had mixed emotions and Ziva could see it. He was glad that he would no longer be a threat to Ziva and that the hole ordeal was over, but he couldn't help but feel a little responsible. "You are feeling guilty, yes?"

"yes I am feeling guilty. Wouldn't you?"

"No, I would realise that he was a very troubled man, and if it wasn't you that brought it out in him, someone else would have, and then he would have targeted them, they probably wouldn't have had our training, and they would be dead now."

"Good point, but I still can't help but wonder."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since the shooting. Gibbs had ordered Tony and Ziva to take a couple of weeks of; he even suggested they even go on a real honey moon.

They'd made plans; it had given Tony added motivation to get onto crutches and out of the hospital. Abby had rung her several times each day to get a progress report about how Tony was doing, when Ziva told her he was going home a scream rivalling one of a banshee had hurdled across the phone line nearly deafened her. By now all of NCIS probably new he was on his way home. Ziva had packed all his belongings she'd brought in to make him feel more comfortable, and they had spoken to the doctors. Tony was hoping up and down like a little puppy dog, excited by the prospect of getting out of the hospital, and he knew exactly where he wanted to go first.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs carefully sanded his pride and joy. He was wearing sweats and his old NIS shirt.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you for a couple of weeks." He called up the stairs.

"You know, one day your going to have to tell me how you do that." Tony replied from the top of the stairs amazed by Gibbs' all knowing powers.

"Arh, it may have had something to do with the clanking noise you were making with these crutches." Ziva suggested.

"Oh yeah, good thinking." Tony started to clamber down the stair, Ziva darted in front of him watching him as he descended, ready to catch him if he tumbled.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home, re-cooperating."

"We needed to talk to you boss. We wanted to make things right. We really are sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness."

"We just feel bad over what we did, and going behind your back," Ziva said as Tony reached the ground, she grabbed a stool for him to sit on.

"Arh, you were right not to, I'm a stubborn bastard who would have tried to stop you."

"And now?" Tony asked.

"Now I've seen you, I watched you. You've done something that I wasn't able to."

"Whats that boss?"

"You didn't let your personal life impact your professional life, DiNozzo. Besides, deep down I'm a romantic at heart, and as Kate once pointed out to me on Air Force One, when you work this many hours with someone, how else are you going to meet anyone, so I'm partly to blame for making you work all those long hours." Gibbs walked across to an esky he had sitting on the bench. He handed Tony and Ziva a mug each and then opened the esky revealing a bottle of champagne. He pulled it out popping the cork. "You better look after her Tony." He said pouring him a glass. He swivelled slightly looking at Ziva. She put her hand over the top of her mug.

"Oh no, not for me Gibbs, I got food poisoning from eating chicken from the hospital cafeteria, my stomach hasn't been right for days, I do not think that, that would help."

"Fair enough," He walked back to the esky taking out a few of the ice blocks dropping them into her mug, then took it over to the sink in the corner filling it up with water, he walked back to the couple and handed it to her before pouring his own drink.

"I see same look in your eyes that Shannon and I had when we were young, the look that tells me you're not going to regret this. But Ziva…"

"Yeah Boss"

"Try to keep him in one piece."

"No guarantees."

Thanks for reading. any suggestions about where you'd like to see the characters head let me know and I'll see how they on the idea. If you hasettledDuring my week being bedridden I'm had a few thoughts about the next installment. At this point it will be called 'blast from the past' but still not entirely


End file.
